


Perfect (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N goes to Raven’s party with her boyfriend, Bellamy and she gets really drunk.





	Perfect (Bellamy Blake x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; alcohol, party

‘Happy 4th of July!’ Everyone in the room cheered as the fireworks went up to the sky.

Bellamy walked up to me and kissed me, ‘Monty’s waiting for his beer pong partner. I’ll be downstairs.’

'Okay, I’m going to look for Raven.’ I smiled at my boyfriend before he walked off.

Suddenly, I felt someone’s arms wrapped around me. 'Y/N!’

'Hey Octavia!’ I turned around as I recognized her voice. It was obvious that she was already drunk, since she’s usually never clingy. 'You feeling okay?’

'Nope.’ Lincoln cutted in as he snatched the red solo cup out of her hand. 'You had enough for the night, babe.’

'But the party just started.’

Lincoln shook his head, 'And you’re already drunk out of your mind.’

Octavia giggled and took the cup back from Lincoln. 'Bye!’ She said before running away with the drink.

'I’ll talk to you once I get her.’ Lincoln rolled his eyes playfully before chasing after Octavia.

'Y/N! Why aren’t you drinking?’ Raven had a grin on her face as she walked towards me.

Shrugging at her question, she hit me softly on my shoulder. 'It’s a party! Drink!’

'I haven’t had a drink since the Christmas party Jasper hosted. That night was a mess.’

Raven laughed, 'Oh, you really need to drink then.’

'Bellamy might worry.’

She rolled her eyes, 'He’s your boyfriend, not your dad. He’ll be fine. Besides, it’s my party, my house and you’re drinking. C'mon I have the expensive liquor in my secret cabinet.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

The stairs seemed like it was swaying back and forth. 'Raven! Your stairs are moving.’

She held her laughter, 'Shit, I forgot you were a lightweight.’

'I’m not.’

As she helped me down the stairs, she sat me on a couch. 'Stay here, ok?’

Slowly nodding, I smiled at her as she walked away to the beer bong table. Bellamy caught my eyes; he was wearing tank top and his muscles were exposed. I felt shy that I couldn’t keep my eyes away from him.

Raven came rushing back to me with a nervous smile. 'Bellamy’s kind of pissed at me but oh well. If you need anything, I’ll be playing beer pong ok?’

'Why is he pissed?’

'Because last Christmas your drunk self jumped into Jasper’s pool. He’s worried you’d do something dangerous again.’

His sympathy for caring about me made me blush a little. Good thing Raven couldn’t tell since my face was already so red from drinking too much.

As Raven left my side to take Bellamy’s spot for beer pong, he sat beside me. 'Y/N, you okay?’

My heart fluttered as he placed his hand behind my back. I smiled lightly and nodded. 'Bellamy I have something to tell you.’

He furrowed his eyebrows, intrigued on what I was going to say. 'What is it?’

'So… don’t tell anyone but I have a crush on you.’ I whispered in his ears.

Bellamy chuckled, 'Ah really?’

'Why is it funny?’ I pouted.

'Because you’re adorable.’ He grinned as he played with my hair.

'Shh! Don’t say that! People will know I like you.’

He kept smiling as he watched me freak out, 'I think that people will love the idea of us being together.’

'You’re so loud, Bell. Can I call you Bell? I think it’s so cute.’ I lay my head on his lap.

'Of course you can call me that, baby.’

I gasped, 'You called me baby.’

'Don’t I always?’ Bellamy laughed.

The way he smiled made me love him even more. 'You’re so perfect.’

Bellamy smiled softly as he gave me a peck on my forehead. 'You too, babe.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

Suddenly, I opened my eyes as the headache hit me. 'Goodmorning.’ I heard Bellamy greet me.

'Morning? Already?’

'Mhmm.’ He hummed. 'You passed out on the couch and I didn’t want to wake you up.’

I placed my hand on my forehead, the hangover was killing me. 'I don’t even remember drinking last night.’

'You don’t remember anything from last night?’ Bellamy asked.

Trying to think of the last thing that was on my mind, I shrugged. 'The last thing I rememeber was Raven handing me her expensive alcohol.’

He quickly smirked as if he was hiding something from me. 'Aww that’s cute.’

'What’s cute?’ I was curious about what he meant. 'Please tell me, Bell.’

'I have a crush on you, Bellamy.’ He mocked my voice. 'Bell, you’re so perfect.’

I covered my face as I felt completely embarrassed about my act from last night.

Bellamy chuckled, then kissed my temple. 'Don’t worry baby, you were so adorable last night.’

Rolling my eyes, I sarcastically replied. 'I bet I was.’


End file.
